Elizabeth Chase
'Elizabeth Chase '''or '''Nemesis '''is a hero character in ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by AlexJ. A formerly corrupt lawyer from Capital City, Elizabeth works to repent for her secret misdeeds, as well as uphold the values of justice that underpins her role as DA, and as Nemesis. Biography Capital City Elizabeth was born to a stable, happy, and above all else: wealthy family in the prosperous metropolis of Capital City. As such, she was given access to an impressive education, and was offered multiple opportunities she had brushed off that any average child would beg for. This didn't mean she was necessarily spoilt, but she could have never fathomed there were some who could only dream of experiencing a fraction of what she enjoyed. From an early age, she took her studies very seriously, after seeing a friend of the family arrive in a flashy car and work the swathes of people with his supreme charm. A few nagging words to her parents, and she learnt that the impressive man was the family lawyer, and had gotten them (as well as their friends) out of many ‘unfair jams’. It was around this period, only a few weeks after her first contact with the attorney, when Elizabeth had the focus to become a practising lawyer, and from there she first came into contact with her powers. She had hit a wall in reading books on the legal system that were far too sophisticated for a nine-year old, which naturally provoked her to anger. She went to throw the book at the wall, and as she did, she lashed out her left hand into the open space. As she did so, a dark blue chain extended out with a three-pronged outward-pointing hook at its head. It connected with the wall causing quite a mess when she tried to pull away from the chain. Reporting to her parents of the events, Elizabeth would finally learn what her parents were. They didn’t look as much concerned as they did excited. They had a long phone call with their lawyer, who she would later find out went by the name of Manny Garrett, and he was over in a flash. He came to explain to the young girl that despite her age, he was going to teach her to be just like him. He said her powers would make her even better than him in ‘making sure everyone lived happily ever after.’ Mr. Garrett taught her more than any book could, and in two years time; memorising the judicial process became unusually natural for an eleven-year-old. When she hit fourteen, with all the knowledge she needed, Manny moved her onto the final phase of her education: using her powers. He conditioned the teen to believe that using the cover of night (and a good disguise) to threaten troublesome witnesses was a just and pure procedure, as she would always be backing the right person in the courtroom. The training continued, and the prospect of working under Mr. Garrett came ever closer to reality. She discovered the clientele of his office; members of Capital City’s organised crime ring, arrested on technicalities. Indoctrinated by Mr. Garrett’s methodology, and ideology, this didn’t phase her. She passed the bar at a state-record age of seventeen, choosing not to pursue higher education in favour of joining Manny’s firm. For many years she enjoyed a lucrative operation. Sly and untouchable in the courtroom, and her alter-ego, Miasma striking fear into anyone she met. She left people beaten for the worse; perverting justice to let criminals and diabolical people off the hook. It was only a few months after she turned twenty-two that she finally saw the true face of her work. Repentance A returning client had appeared, asking for aid. Naturally, Elizabeth accepted, for the same outrageous fee that Garrett & Co. was able to charge the mob. She thought this would be a standard tax avoidance gig, or maybe a textbook DUI offence. It was only when she began her work that she learnt this was a murder case. Further digging found out that the victim knew he was being stalked, but wouldn’t tell the police lest “She came for me…” Elizabeth didn’t need to know that the ‘she’ would have a particular name beginning with M. She had let a murder roam free, and what’s worse she had terrified the poor victim into letting it happen. Elizabeth quickly dropped the case, and what’s more resigned from Garrett & Co. This angered Many, but more so the mob. There was now a rogue attorney with information about the whole criminal network of Capital City. Knowing she couldn’t stay, she fled to Heartania, using a few old contacts who had also turned their backs on the mob to get a position in the District Attorney’s Office. Ms. Chase swiftly began her repentance. Instead of fighting in the courtroom for the criminal scum of society, she helped get murderers and thieves convicted once and for all. As opposed to obstructing justice and torturing troublesome witnesses, she used her powers to become Nemesis; bringing those who thought themselves outside the law to the mercy of the courtroom. When the riots befell Heartania, the District Attorney was brutally murdered. The remaining assistants voted who should replace her the day after, and as a result of her hard work; Elizabeth won the democratic process unanimously. Armed with the full power of the DA’s office, Elizabeth tries to usher in a new age of justice to Heartania; leaving behind the spectre of her past. Appearance Along with the physique of a typical 24 year-old, Elizabeth stands at 6’0, with her brown hair flowing in loose curls past her shoulders and to her upper-back. Her bright hazel eyes are piercing and thoughtful, almost never bearing the weight that comes with late-night work, rather remarkably. She typically dresses in what one would expect for a District Attorney; a pressed white dress shirt under a black blazer, with matching trousers of a similar tone. She also always wears her silver watch, and is very meticulous about the margin of error of the seconds-hand. When committing herself to the role of Nemesis, Elizabeth pulls back her fringe; twisting it into a braid at the back of her hair. Her outfit is as intricate as it is captivating. A protective navy blue tunic is worn underneath a white coat, orderly accented with light blue shades in particular areas, including a collar. The bottom of the coat begins to coalesce to an arrowhead shape that encompasses the space between Nemesis’ legs when she spreads them out for a powerful pose. Separating her tunic from the similarly navy blue pants is a belt, which follows the same colour scheme as her coat. Nemesis’ boots are clearly meant to be all-purpose, and it’s white is a striking difference to the navy pants above. For extra comfort to deal with the power of her magic, a pair of gloves are worn; light blue on the palms, and white above that. To keep her identity a secret, she wears a white leather domino mask, bordered with light blue. Personality Confidence exudes itself from Elizabeth, in a way that some people might interpret as arrogant, even ignorant. In actuality, she simply rejects the need to doubt herself, committing to her actions and living with the consequences. A perfectionist at heart, she had previously lived with the intention of getting the job done, no matter the cost. Though the latter part of that methodology has relaxed in recent months, Elizabeth still remains a steely determination to get the results she wants. For years, she had ignored the need for a moral compass, or any shade of ideology. Nowadays, she understands the importance of these features, but still finds it difficult to develop them. As such, she can be quite aggressive; a reaction that permeates itself whenever she is faced with the slightest bitter taste of failure. Perhaps more hidden than the other features that shape her person, Elizabeth is an avid lover of the arts, and galvanises her logical core with dashes of creativity. Those who had known her more intimately can testify this, and had often looked for her to be at the core of unforgettable memories. Powers Offensive Magic When finding herself in a fight, Elizabeth can hold her own by tapping into the magical gifts she was born with. Elizabeth can cast projectiles of dark blue magic to strike against her foe from both hands. She is also able to project a form of similar dark blue magic to either hand, channeling it into particular weapons. Her typical choices are a shield, hook and chain, and for dramatic purposes: a longsword. Perhaps more typical of magic-wielders, her ability mostly stems from her own will, which inevitably drains when her talents are adopted. As it is essentially her last line of defence, she has to be careful not to deplete her willpower at inopportune times. Mini-Singularity Fields Channeling her will, Elizabeth can project orbs of a similar dark blue nature as her standard magic; with the exception of a totally black sphere that lies in its centre. When fired, these orbs remain in place either after a few seconds of travel, or after contact with a body. Immediately after, a field of a slightly weaker blue hue erupts, pulling objects (and those too weak around it) into its orbit. This allows her to fire at foes more accurately, or perhaps remove an otherwise troublesome object from play, but the firing of this magic is particularly taxing on her willpower; so has been used with caution. Quotes Trivia * The application submitted for Elizabeth might be the longest one AlexJ has ever written for V&V (or any RP). * Those close to Elizabeth will call her Ellie, though those who do who are not in her circle of friends will find themselves receiving a cold stare with a side-order of scorn. * Nemesis was chosen from a large number of alias options that included: Phantom Templar, Spectre, and Themis. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:AlexJ Category:Capital City Category:American